Buu (Hero Stories)
"BUU MAKE YOU DEAD!" '- To Hero upon being given a beating' Buu is a character that appears in the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series. Background Information Due to the Anti-Hero being a complete failure, Lord Balthazar took it upon himself to create a monster so terrifying that no one could stop it. He used a pile of strange pink goo he found in order to create this monster. Upon its creation, the creature was commonly going "Buu", so Balthazar decided to call the creature Buu. He commanded the monster to destroy the Smurfs, and Buu agreed to do it. Later, Buu started to terrorize the Smurfs and he and Hero eventually engaged in battle in a rocky area, far away from the Smurf Forest. During their fight, Wonder tried to help Hero as best she could, but she ended up being absorbed into Buu's body, so that he could steal her powerful energy. Hero was enraged so much, that it caused him to go to his second most powerful transformation, Supersmurf 4. After receiving a heavy beating, Buu regurgitates Wonder and reverts back to his original form; which is roughly the size of a nearly grown adult Smurf. He is eventually defeated by Hero, who used a fully powered up Spirit Bomb. Combining the energy of all living things on the planet with Hero's fully recovered energy as a result of all 7 Power Stones. Personality He does not feel doubt in any of his actions, and is not willing to let anyone inform him as to why they may be immoral. Upon reverting to the form simply referred to as "Kid Buu", his personality is very similar to that of a very young spoilt, selfish child, in that he retains no form of compassion or remorse for any of his actions. Furthermore, due to his selfish and capricious personality and mind-set, he is incapable of developing empathy and comprehending the nature of his actions. Kid Buu is also, like a child, very unpredictable in his behavior and actions, sometimes randomly falling asleep during battle, or acting like a monkey by banging his chest with his fists. Abilities Buu possess many special abilities, some abilities include: *'Absorption' -- Buu fully engulfs and takes an opponent into his body to cause an increase in physical and mental prowess. *'Body Manipulation' and Regeneration - Buu has full control over every aspect of his physical make-up, able to stretch, shape-shift, liquefy, and otherwise manipulate his malleable body; useful as both an attack and defense and as a tool in absorption. He can also regenerate his body at a sub-molecular level, allowing him to survive virtually anything. *'Chocolate Beam' -- Buu's unique ability to change objects and living beings around him into inanimate objects such as sweets and milk (a process only reversible by himself). *'Mystic Ball Attack' -- Buu contorts his body vertically into a ball before launching himself at his opponent at great speed. Appearance He has pink skin, is rather muscular, and wears a set of white pants with a black belt with a gold buckle across the waist, he also wears a set of black wrist covers with gold at both ends. He also has a tentacle attached to the top of his head. Wonder Absorbed When he absorbs Wonder, the only difference is that his head tentacle becomes slightly longer and his face closely resembles that of a human being, how this happens is unknown. Upon regurgitating Wonder, he reverts back into his pure evil form, and is roughly a few inches smaller than an full grown adult Smurf. Voice Actor(s) The desired voice actor would be Justin Cook, who voiced Super Buu in Dragonball Z. The second voice actor would be Josh Martin, who voiced both Kid Buu & Majin Buu in Dragonball Z. Trivia *The character is inspired by the characters, Super Buu & Kid Buu from the Dragonball franchise. *He is the only character is the series to have two speaking voice actors. Category:Characters Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf characters Category:Characters from other franchises Category:Males Category:Monsters Category:Shapeshifters Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Magically created characters Category:Character pages without images